The present disclosure relates to a data storage library for the storage and data transfer of a plurality of tape cartridges, and more specifically, to a data storage library having one or more library frames forming an acclimation chamber of the data storage library.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media of data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, COMPACTFLASH™, SMARTMEDIA™, MEMORY STICK™, etc.), or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage cartridge media. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise I/O stations at which data storage cartridges are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of data storage cartridges between data storage slots, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more robotic accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage cartridges from the storage slots within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to the data storage drives by moving, for example, in the horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) directions.
In an effort to increase storage capacity, deep slot technology allows for storage cells that contain more than a single data storage cartridge. Such storage libraries allow for higher density, or more cartridges stored per square foot. In “deep slot” libraries, two or more cartridges may be stored in a multi-cartridge deep slot cell, arrayed in series, one behind the other, in tiers ranging from a front-most tier to a rearmost tier.
Efforts to improve the performance of traditional data centers attempt to minimize the cost of processing and storing data. One option that is employed to reduce operational costs of datacenters is to run the equipment in the datacenter at the high end of its environmental operational limits, thereby allowing for cooling of the datacenter to be reduced. In other words, datacenters are running increasingly hot and more humid conditions than traditional datacenters in an attempt to reduce operating costs. Although this strategy may be effective when applied to disk and/or flash data storage environments, magnetic tape is more susceptible to degradation when exposed to these unfavorable conditions. Therefore, this option is not available for magnetic tape libraries.
In an effort to control the environment within magnetic tape libraries so as to provide suitable working conditions for magnetic tape media, data storage drives, etc., air conditioning units may be incorporated into the data storage libraries themselves. While these air conditioning units effectively control the temperature and humidity within the data storage libraries, the environmental conditions of the area surrounding the data storage libraries remain largely unchanged, with conditions often being higher in both temperature and humidity. While this may allow a datacenter to operate at reduced costs, it may also result in a marked temperature differential between the interior and exterior environments of the data storage libraries. Such a temperature differential may prove problematic during service of the data storage library and/or replacement of data storage library components such as data storage cartridges, data storage drives, etc., as condensation may develop on replacement cartridges and other service parts during installation and/or removal from the data storage library. Condensation accumulation on such sensitive componentry may cause component failure and/or data loss.